wizardsvsaliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Lord
Katie Lord is the Unenchanted classmate of Tom Clarke, Quinn Christopher and Benny Sherwood at King's Park High. She has romantic feelings for Tom but is weary of him continually cancelling their time together. Biography During their trip to the gathering of stones, Katie and Quinn Christopher commented on how useless the trip was. While putting down science, she said that magic was more interesting, which appealed to Tom. After finishing the measurements of one stone, she and Quinn were first to do so. The two of them then told their teacher, Miss Webster that they had finished the task. Katie didn't realise that Miss Webster was under the control of a Voolox. She meets Tom while delivering leaflets on her bike for her dad. She is disappointed when he doesn't want to join her, and thinks he's odd when she realises that he is going to Benny's house. It is revealed that she is playing Juliet Capulet in the English class's production of Romeo and Juliet, while Tom is supposed to play Romeo Montague. It's hinted that perhaps Minty has a crush on her. She is seen at the park when Lexi, in human disguise as Lucy, meets Tom at the park, joking that she is amazing at football. She is later seen on a date with Tom, to go see Romeo and Juliet, but this ends when he sees who appears to be his late mother Helen but was in fact a clone of her. Katie arrives at Tom's house as they had planned to go out together but Tom was forced to call it off (due to the news of Chloe Martin) much to Katie's dismay. Tom doesn't like this decision but he says to Benny that it is best to keep Katie out of danger. Katie is struggling to get a bar of chocolate from the vending machine in the school when Benny( who at this point swaps with Tom so he has magic and Tom is clever) magically causes multiple bars to come out of the machine. She is suspicious that something is wrong with the two of them especially when she is talking to Tom who is talking to her about science. Katie is mentioned by Tseringma as one of people closest to Tom. When Gemma Raven casts a Spell of Separation making Tom and Benny worst enemies, she reminds Tom of how Benny is his best friends. Katie is present when the Nekross move the moon closer to Earth. When her friends, Tom, Benny and Quinn, meetup with her at school, Katie reveals that she wanted to travel the world. Katie is briefly controlled by The Prospector so he could use her, Quinn, Michael Clarke and the other teachers and students to take Earth's core and sell it for profit, but luckily Tom, Benny and Ursula Crowe are able to save them. After her grandfather Gilbert sees a Neverside witch at his theatre, Katie along with Tom go to the theatre to try and find the witch. When inside they find a ventriloquist dummy which suddenly starts talking and the seats start moving before the witch appears. Tom shoots magic at the witch causing her to disappear before a rather shocked Katie asks Tom what he is before leaving the theatre with Tom following her out. Tom then reveals to Katie that he is a wizard and also tells her that Benny was aware of this too. Later she meets up with Tom, Michael and Ursula at the theatre equipped with EMF meter for scanning paranormal activity. After going into the theatre , Katie watches Ursula cast a spell in order to try a summon the witch before hearing knocking and sees a blonde woman arrive in the stage. The woman introduces herself as Laura Piper and says she is a journalist and believes that the group are ghost hunters. Just then Shadow Phantoms appear which Ursula says that they do the bidding of a Neverside witch. Katie watches as Ursula gets rid of the Shadow Phantoms before Tom points out the appearance of a cauldron on the stage and the witch appears again. The witch says that the Line of Twilight is falling apart before making a tear appear and says she came to the Dayside for her daughters Roschard and Lemshar who were turned to stone by a wizard and Ursula discovers that the witch is Old Bethesta. After Ursula uses magic to restrain Bethesa, Katie and Tom leave and catch up with Michael who had left earlier with Laura who had mysteriously disappeared. The group then see a group of witch hounds in a doorway and they go the other way but a tear appears where a wizard comes through and uses magic to get rid of the witch hounds. Ursula discovers that the wizard is in fact her long lost husband Simeon who went to the Neverside 30 years previously leaving Ursula to raise Helen alone. Just then Bethesta appears and tries to take Tom but ends up taking Ursula instead and Simeon reveals that the wizard who turned Bethesa's daughters to stone was Caractacus Crowe and says the spell can only be undone by the bloodline who cast it. Katie also learns about the Nekross when Tom reveals about the war the wizards have with them to Simeon whilst trying to find a way to find Ursula. Katie then tells Tom that though she's not a wizard, she can still help him with science. She then uses the EMF meter to find activity in a cupboard, where they find Laura inside. The group split up with Katie going with Tom and agree to meet with the others at the stage. Katie later asks Tom why he never told her he was a wizard to which he says is because he wanted to keep her safe from the Nekross and the creatures of the Neverside. Katie then notices Tom's name on a desk then on the walls and hears his name on the radio and the two learn that it is Ursula calling out telling them not to find her and that Bethesta is using her magic to wake up her daughters and that she must never get Tom's magic. Tom then casts magic on a mirror to contact Randal Moon whom appearance surprises Katie and they learn that it has been Bethesta's daughters that have been haunting the theatre with their magical essence making people think they are ghosts. Randal then uses a spell to bring the daughters essence to Tom and Katie who pursue them and they reach a door. Tom tells Katie to wait for Michael and Simeon whilst he goes through the door that takes him to Bethesta's lair and finds Ursula. Michael and Simeon find Katie and ask her where Tom is and find Tom cradling a dying Ursula but Simeon is able to save her by magically kissing her. After getting back to the theatre, Tom considers using his last spell to erase Katie's memories of the day and gives her a kiss. Personality and Traits As a whole Katie seemed kind as she protected Benny from being bullied. She was quite proactive, which was revealed when she evidently finished her measurements before anyone else. Trivia * Katie has learned about Tom's Magic, but asks to forget it all. Gallery katie2.jpg W_vs_a.png katie.png katie 2.png EN_Benny_Tom_Katie_Quinn.jpg Category:Unenchanted characters Category:Human individuals Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines